


To the Spirits Above

by isabel_rose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Badass Katara (Avatar), F/M, Iroh overthrows Ozai, Smut in future chapters, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, somewhat slowburn, these two are idiots about their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabel_rose/pseuds/isabel_rose
Summary: When Iroh learns what Ozai did to Zuko during their Agni Kai, he decides he can no longer stand by and let his brothers cruelty continue. Instead he overthrows Ozai, arranging for Zuko to take reign as Fire Lord on his 18th birthday.Becoming Fire Lord brings many challenges, one of them being an arranged marriage between himself and the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.----Another arranged marriage AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. The Water Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you all for checking this story out! 
> 
> To give a little background information before the story starts: Iroh overthrows Ozai and stands in as Fire Lord until Zuko turns 18, then a marriage is arranged to set up a better relationship between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. So Katara is 18 and Zuko is 20 in this story. 
> 
> Katara and Sokka still discover Aang at the same age they did, but since Iroh overthrew Ozai there isn't a need for Aang to rush and learn all four elements. So all our friends like Toph and Suki will still be included here! I plan on going into this further in later chapters. 
> 
> If you have the time please leave me a review to let me know what you think or any ideas you have! I really love to hear them!

Zuko often couldn’t sleep. 

Especially tonight. 

Tomorrow he was to meet his fiancée from the Southern Water Tribe, a marriage his Uncle planned for him as soon as he had ascended the throne. While Zuko had been reigned in as Fire Lord on his eighteenth birthday, he had only been twelve when his father was overthrown by his uncle. 

Iroh was a peaceful man, picking and choosing his battles wisely, however when his younger brother had nearly killed his own son, Iroh decided he could no longer stand aside and let the cruelty continue. It was only a few weeks after Zuko’s injury that his uncle held a coup, becoming Fire Lord only until Zuko was old enough. Iroh wanted to give him time to learn. 

“A marriage to an outside nation will show that we are open minded and seeking out peace.” Iroh had said. “A marriage to someone of Fire Nation royalty will only push us further into our old ways. Nephew, I encourage you to think about it.” 

And Zuko did think about it, he desperately wanted to pick up the broken pieces of his country, prove to them that he was capable and could fix the damage his father caused. So he agreed.

The Southern Water Tribe seemed to be a good option, his ancestors had attempted to rid them completely of their benders. The chief of the tribe had a daughter close to his age, and thankfully they were seeking a securing of peace as much as he was. 

They would wait until she was eighteen, then travel to the Fire Nation for the two to meet, then they would spend a year planning the wedding and getting her adjusted and informed to Fire Nation culture. 

Tomorrow just happened to be the day. Two years had flown by much faster than Zuko anticipated, and now he paced in his corridors, cold tile pressing against his bare feet. 

Perhaps it was the full moon making him nervous, he decided to go out to the royal garden, where all the turtle ducks swam. Maybe the ghost of his mother would be there, sitting by their tree to give him desperately needed advice. 

As Zuko walked onto the cool grass, breathing in the evening air, he noticed a figure in the pond.  
However, it was not the ghost of his mother, no, as he drew closer he felt as though his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

The most beautiful woman lay floating in his pond, soaking in the full moon. Thin, white, dress clinging to her form and thick dark hair floating around her like a veil. 

He blinks. 

Once.

Twice. 

She’s still there. After a moment he decides this must be a water nymph, coming to tempt his faithfulness to his fiancée. He’s heard the tales of things like this happening in the scrolls his mother used to read to him. His mother had always been a hopeless romantic, making him see Love Amongst Dragons every year it was performed. 

“The husband must always stay true to his wife.” Ursa would inform, “This will prove to the spirits that their love is pure, and will bless them with a happy marriage.” 

Zuko thinks she said some other things, however he can’t remember them now. He wished he listened better because now he actually has a nymph here to test his faithfulness. 

“Excuse me?” He manages to choke out, approaching her slowly. 

The nymph bolts up, revealing the most stunning pair of blue eyes, more beautiful than any sapphire his family could own. He can practically see through her garment, brown skin gleaming from the moon light. 

The nymph eyes him, but says nothing. 

“I’ve heard tales of this before.” He begins, and the nymph tilts her head curiously. “Of the spirits sending beautiful nymphs to test a man before a marriage. To make sure he’s faithful.” 

A small smile forms on her pink lips, and she leans forward to hear what else he has to say. He feels his mouth run dry when her garment slips down further. The spirits were not going easy on him. 

“But I assure you that I will be a kind and faithful man. I am dedicated to my people and to making peace, so this marriage means everything to me. I hope you will tell the spirits to bless us.” He finishes, hoping that will satisfy the nymph, that his words will make her disappear and remove the burning temptation. 

To his delight and somewhat dismay she does not disappear, instead standing and walking towards him. 

Water runs down the length of her, dress clinging to every curve of her body, revealing perky breasts and full hips. He balls his hands into fists, fighting himself. 

She stops a few feet away staring at him curiously with a little grin on her face. 

He holds himself still, standing his ground, dedicated to a woman he’s never even met. But peace means more to him than any lustful temptation the spirits throw at him. 

She suddenly gives a curtsey, still remaining silent as she walks back towards the pond, sinking into the dark water while giving him a wave with her dainty fingers. 

He stares dumbly as she submerges herself, when she doesn’t pop back up he feels relief. He prays the spirits see him to be truthful. 

Zuko decides to leave the garden, suddenly not liking the idea of sitting where the nymph was. He feels heat stir within him at the thought of her, and as he leaves he swears he hears a giggle. 

But he decides to ignore it, not seeking anymore temptation this evening. 

He dreams of her that night. 

Of her dainty fingers undressing him, grasping him. Pink lips kissing him, trailing all over him. 

He wakes up sweating and shaking, heat pooling in his belly and shame finding it’s way to his chest. That shame does not stop him from thinking of her sapphire eyes when he relieves his discomfort.

After a short meditation, practicing his bending, and small breakfast, his servants fit him into his formal robes. 

“I was visited by a nymph last night.” He tells his uncle, Iroh’s head pops up from his cup of tea quickly. 

“Oh my, it seems the spirits are testing you. Did you give them something to praise you for?” Iroh teases, wiggling his eyebrows and making Zuko gag. 

“Yes uncle, I told them I would be faithful. Sure enough the nymph disappeared. Hopefully that will be enough to satisfy the spirits.” Zuko adjusts his sleeves, admiring the contrast of black and gold stitching. 

Iroh nods, taking another sip of his tea. 

“I’m sure if the spirits see the dedicated man I’m seeing before me, they will of course bless your marriage!” Uncle smiles brightly at him, but Zuko still feels unease in his belly. He doubts the girl will like him too much. 

Who could possibly love the ruler of the nation that once attempted to wipe out your tribe? Not to mention his scar, he was far from a prize. 

Zuko kneeled down at the table with his uncle to enjoy breakfast, Azula pops in suddenly, a little grin on her face. 

“Oh Zuzu, I got a little sneak peak of your bride and I might just steal her from you.” His sister plucks a cherry from his plate and pops it into her mouth. Zuko rolls his eyes but smiles at her. 

“Oh yes.” Iroh agrees, “Lady Katara is a most beautiful and kind young woman.” 

Zuko knows his family is trying to ease his nervousness, but unfortunately he just feels worse. He’s taking away the love life of a beautiful young woman, forcing her to marry him. 

He pushes his plate away from him, his stomach churning too much to eat any more. Azula, knowing him all too well, picks up on his unease. 

“ I know that look, stop fussing about your appearance. She’s lucky to be marrying you, there’s barely any young men left in the South Pole anyway thanks to our father, she probably had slim pickings anyway.” Azula pops another cherry in her mouth, eyebrows furrowing. 

Azula had once been fathers favorite and an absolute monster, but once father had taken liberty to destroy half of Zuko’s face she turned against him. Around the servants quarters rumors spread that she was the one to help Iroh take him down, but Zuko tried not to think about those things too much. 

No one brings it up again. 

Zuko knew a little about his future bride, they had written a few letters but nothing extremely detailed. He knew that her name was Katara, she had one older brother, that her mother was killed by the Fire Nation (a fact that filled his entire being with guilt), and that she didn’t really live like a princess. 

She had written to him that life for their tribe was hard and that since Ozai had been defeated, things had improved for them significantly, but their population was still so small so she and her family had to pull their weight like everyone else. He admired that greatly about her. 

The time to meet her family was drawing closer, he let his servants finish the final touches of his outfit, putting his hair up in the traditional top knot and securing his crown into it. 

Iroh patted him on the shoulder then smoothed out any wrinkles on his robe. 

“Try not to fret Fire Lord Zuko, remember that you and Lady Katara are both making sacrifices to better your countries. Try to find solace in your shared selflessness.” Iroh was right, but Zuko was still aware that she was making the bigger sacrifice out of the two of them. Moving to a nation that once tried to erase her people is much more than Zuko being the first Fire Lord to marry a foreign bride. 

But his constant fretting did not change his situation, nor did it erase the past of the Fire Nation. So, he took a deep breath, and sat on his throne to wait for his bride. Iroh sat on his right, Azula on his left 

He couldn’t help but freeze when their arrival was announced. 

“Introducing, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and his two children, Lady Katara and Lord Sokka. Accompanied by council members of their tribe.” When the doors open, Zuko is immediately met with laughter, which is quickly followed by shushing. 

Zuko stands to greet them, but as soon as he lays eyes on her, his heart jumps into his throat, nearly choking him. 

Oh no. 

This can’t be happening to him. 

Standing before him in the most lovely blue silk is his water nymph. 

Zuko wants desperately to believe this could be a trick from the spirits, to tempt him with a nymph that is the spitting image of his future wife, but the mirth in her bright blue eyes and little grin on her lips tells Zuko everything he needs to know. 

Spirits, he is such an idiot. 

But, he takes a deep breath to calm himself, he can’t ruin his first impressions now. He takes a step forward, remembering the traditional greeting of the Southern Water Tribe and firmly grasps the arm of the Chief. 

“Chief Hakoda, it is an honor to finally meet you.” The older man holds his gaze firmly, as if to gauge Zuko’s character. 

“Likewise Fire Lord,” he agrees, finally letting go of Zukos arm to gesture his two children forward. They are the spitting image of their father with thick dark hair, brown skin, and striking blue eyes. 

His future brother-in-law wastes no time, jumping forward to greet him enthusiastically. 

“You guys have the best spices here, we can't get anything like that in the south! And our dinner last night was crazy! I’ve never seen so much meat!” His bride groans from behind him. 

“Sokka please, could you be normal for like ten seconds!” Zuko does not even have time to process what’s happening before Sokka has spun around to argue with his sister. 

“Children, enough.” Hakoda demands, voice so firm that even Zuko is rendered still. The Chief clears his throat. “Apologies, Fire Lord, my children and I live a much more casual life in the south. Things are not as formal.” 

“I understand. I also have a younger sister, I’m familiar with the bickering.” He hears Azula snicker behind him. 

The Chief gently guides his daughter forward, pride and joy displayed on his face. 

“May I introduce my daughter, Katara.” To his utter surprise, Katara curtsies, reminding him all too much of the night before. She’s still ethereal, she could have convinced him here in his own court that she was handcrafted by the spirits herself. 

He’s bewitched heart and soul, and she hasn’t even spoken a word to him yet. 

“Fire Lord Zuko, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice velvet and sweet like honey, he could melt into the floor. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” when she meets his eyes she gives him a soft smile, somehow communicating to him that their little secret is safe with her. 

“Please,” Zuko quickly says, afraid he will loose himself in her gaze. “Let me introduce my sister, Princess Azula, and my uncle, Lord Iroh.” 

Thankfully the rest of the night goes without a hitch, Hakoda and his children are given a tour of the palace by Iroh, after that is dinner, followed by final discussion of the marriage contract. Zuko gives himself a moment between dinner and the meeting to fix his top knot and regain focus. 

His attention quickly flies over to his finacee, who has snuck her way into his office. 

“Apologies for interrupting my lord,” she gives him another curtsey, he opens his mouth to inform her that there’s no need for such formality, but she beats him to it. “I hope that you don’t feel like I’ve tricked you in anyway for last night. I shouldn’t have been out of my room, but the full moon has a strong pull for water benders and I was restless.” 

Ah, she was a bender, something she never mentioned in their brief exchange of letters. That would explain why she was able to submerge herself in the pond and not come up to air. 

“I promise I do not feel tricked in any way,” he assures and watches a smile rise to her face. “If anything I am glad that the spirits have blessed me with a beautiful bride that knows of my intentions.” 

Her cheeks flush a pretty pink at his compliment. 

“I do wonder why you didn’t simply state who you were last night instead of leaving me in my imagination?” She purses her lips, then shrugs. 

“Well, it gave me an upper hand for today. I knew you but you didn’t know me.” Katara states simply. “Also, I thought what you said was awfully sweet.” 

He blushes a little at her comment, but tries to brush it off. 

“Well, now that it’s cleared up. Let’s be on our way.” He offers his arm, which she loops hers through gracefully and they make their way to where the meeting will be held. 

The meeting goes well, not without a few bumps, but they eventually come to a fair agreement of the reparations to be paid to the Southern Water Tribe from the marriage. Zuko is pleased to see that Sokka and Katara are just as involved in the debate of their village as their father is. 

Their deal will fully develop through the years the two of them will be married, the Fire Nation will open new trade routes with the south and begin a small payment system of reparations. The idea behind it being to reintroduce the south into trading with all the other countries since being isolated by Azulon. 

The meeting ends late and everyone files out slowly, Zuko being the last. As he’s walking back to the sitting room he catches quiet conversation, turning to find Sokka and Katara tucked in a corner whispering. 

He moves forward cautiously, he knows he shouldn’t listen, that it’s extremely rude, but his curiosity gets the best of him. 

“Dad’s just nervous is all.” Sokka whispers feverishly. 

“I know, I’m nervous to be living in old enemy territory more than anyone. But Iroh is the one who brought us into peace, and so far Zuko has kept it.” Katara whispers back, “He’s been kind to me, I have no reason to be suspicious.” 

“Just promise me you won’t let your guard down, there are people in this nation that don’t want you here. That don’t want the change you bring.” 

“I promise.” 

Zuko decides he’s snooped enough, and quickly continues back to the sitting room. He’s estatic that Katara seems to have taken a liking to him, he knows there is no possible way he can expect love from her, but if they can form a friendship their marriage will be much easier. 

However, what Sokka had said concerns him. Zuko’s aware of groups that were still loyal to his father, there had been assasination attempts years ago when Iroh first took reign, but there hadn’t been one in a while. 

If his own citizens that were impartial to him despised the idea of his foreign marriage, the Ozai Loyalists would especially hate her. 

Zuko tries to pull himself from his thoughts as the night comes to an end, but they refuse to leave him. 

“We will depart in a weeks time, and continue correspondence over the next year as we prepare for the wedding. Katara, as discussed, will stay here to get acquainted and learn customs. In a year's time we will be back in attendance for the ceremony.” Hadoka smiles at her, sadness creeping in on his expression. “I trust that you can fend for yourself when it comes to planning your wedding.” 

Zuko’s heart aches as Katara’s eyes water, she quickly tries to blink them away. 

“Oh I’d like to see anyone try and boss me around.” Hakoda throws an arm around her, hugging her tight, and Zuko can’t help but feel guilt and jealousy all at once. 

Guilt for tearing a family apart and jealousy for not truly having a family in the first place.


	2. Accommodation and Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left comments or kudos, ya'll are wonderful! 
> 
> I apologize for the delayed update, I traveled quite a bit over the holidays, but I'm finally back home! 
> 
> We get to see from Katara's point of view this chapter and see how life in the Fire Nation is treating her! We also get to see a little more of Azula and introduce some friends. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Katara’s goodbye with her father and brother had been full of tears, she couldn’t help herself. She shouldn’t have been so bothered with their parting, after all she had traveled all over the world for years without her father, but her brother had been by her side the entire time. 

She had friends, she had Aang, Suki, and Toph. That wasn’t being left behind in a foreign country to fend for herself. 

Katara hugs herself as she watches her tribes ship sail away into the horizon. The dock creaks under her as Zuko turns in her direction. 

“Should we head back to the palace?” Katara bites her lip, still staring ahead. 

“In the south it’s bad luck to leave a ship before it’s disappeared over the horizon.” She says quietly, feeling unsure of herself suddenly. Before she had been full of confidence, charming her fiancée before he even knew who she was, but with her family gone she felt a part of her go with them. 

“Oh,” Zuko tilts his head, then looks back towards the sea. “We’ll stay then.” 

Katara smiles at him, heart warming, feeling grateful for a kind husband. 

“Actually, my lord,” A servant interrupts, “I’m afraid you have a meeting to attend rather soon, it’s best you leave now.” 

Zuko’s brows furrow, looking towards her, clearly not knowing what to say. 

“It’s alright, you go ahead. I’ll stay and come back after the ship is gone.” 

“Well, if you’re alright with that then I’ll have Cheiko and my guards walk you back.” Katara has to stop herself from physically rolling her eyes. 

Ugh, Cheiko. 

Katara was given an advisor and handmaids when she arrived in the Fire Nation, to help ease her transition and get her adjusted to living in the palace. Her advisor, Cheiko, just happened to be the most annoying woman she’s ever met. 

Full of quips about how much work it was going to be for her to make Katara fit in amongst the Fire Nation royals. 

“Thank you, my lord.” Zuko gives her a look, he told her before to stop being so formal, but Cheiko informed her that she had to call Zuko by his official title until they were married, even after that she would still have to call him by his title in front of non-family members. Katara decided that Fire Nation protocol was ridiculous. 

She waves Zuko off then turns back to the shoreline, watching the ship get smaller and smaller against the sun. 

After traveling with Aang for years, exploring the world while he learned to bend the other elements, Katara felt like she could handle anything. However, the one place they hadn’t traveled was the Fire Nation. 

While Aang was eager, telling them all about his friend Kuzon, Sokka and Katara had been hesitant. Aang had respected them, also having some reserve after learning about what had happened to his people. 

The Fire Nation was uncharted territory, testing Katara’s courage. 

“My Lady,” Cheiko pops up next to her, making Katara jump. “This will be an excellent opportunity for you to see our capital in it’s prime while I tell you of it’s rich history.”   
Katara takes a deep breath, forcing a smile. 

“Yes, Cheiko, what a great opportunity.” 

After watching the ship disappear, Katara reluctantly walks back to the palace, Cheiko blabbering in her ear as they go. 

Katara tries to admire the beauty of town square, it was full of lush greens and bright flowers. The vendors stare at her as they walk along, a group of children gathering to get a look at the Water Tribe princess. 

They burst into a fit of excited giggles when Katara gives them a wave, so she pauses to greet them, making Cheiko nearly pop a blood vessel. 

“My lady, you are not to speak to-” 

“Please, Cheiko, they’re children. Give me one moment.” 

She is immediately surrounded by little ones, making her heart warm significantly. They give her little trinkets from their pockets and flowers, along with hugs and so many questions. 

“What’s it like to be a princess?” 

“Is your room in the palace made of gold?” 

“Do you have a crown of diamonds?” 

Katara accepts every hug and indulges every question, not able to resist the innocence. Well aware of Cheiko tapping her foot impatiently behind her, Katara decides after being given so many gifts by these children, she cannot leave them empty handed. She looks at the vendors around her before spotting a bakery and walking over, the little gaggle following her. 

“Excuse me, sir, could I please get each of these adorable children a custard treat.” The baker’s eyes nearly pops out of his head seeing her, letting out a yelp. 

“My goodness, you’re the princess!” He falls into a bow, making Katara giggle. 

“Oh please, no need to bow, I would just like to buy some custard cakes.” She grabs her coin purse, trying to find the proper amount. 

“No, I couldn’t possibly charge you, my lady.” Katara sets down her coins anyway, making sure to include a tip, while the baker tries to refuse payment again. 

“I insist, what kind of princess would I be if I didn’t pay you?” The baker finally accepts her payment, and the children squeal with delight when they receive their treats. 

When she says goodbye, they cling to her, but Katara promises she’ll be back and gives them a wave. 

“My lady, you should not have done that.” Cheiko chastises, “It’s not proper for subjects to interact with royalty in such an informal way.” 

Katara rolls her eyes, feeling a lot lighter after interacting with the kids, her courage coming back to her in waves. 

“Well, it wasn’t that informal, they all called me acknowledged my title.” Cheiko continues to talk non-stop, Katara ignoring most of what she says. Once they reach the palace, Katara is thrown into her lessons. 

Her schedule is full with lessons of Fire Nation history, dinner etiquette, and dance classes. On her break for lunch Cheiko informs her that she’ll be having dinner with Zuko, she couldn’t help but jump with excitement. 

Over the past week any time Katara had spent with Zuko had been accompanied by their family members in order to discuss their marriage contract and to plan the wedding. She was excited to finally get to know the man that would be her husband, they knew so little about each other. 

Her lessons couldn’t have ended soon enough, however afterwards Cheiko insisted she put on a more formal outfit. Katara didn’t exactly love her formal clothes, they had been designed for her before her arrival since she didn’t have any weather appropriate clothing of her own to bring. 

All of the outfits made for her were red, which Katara tried to insist wasn’t her color. But Cheiko and the seamstress, Sango, informed her that if she were to become Fire Lady she would have to get used to the color. Katara couldn’t argue with them, they did have a point. 

“Fine,” Katara had agreed, “Can I please just have a few more formal outfits in my tribe's colors?” 

Sango had a much kinder soul than Cheiko, and wholeheartedly agreed. 

“I’ve never had the opportunity to use blue and purple!” Katara decided that she liked Sango. 

But for tonight she was stuck with all red, Sango dressed her in a silk top with gold embroidery and a long skirt that had a slit up the side. 

And now Katara sat, waiting for her fiancée to arrive. She fiddled with her silverware, going over her etiquette lessons in her head about which fork was for what, wondering if she should ask Cheiko what fork she should stab herself with. 

Then she pursed her lips, Katara figured Cheiko wouldn’t find that too humorous. 

Zuko finally arrived, huffing slightly, and adjusting his top knot. 

“Apologies for my tardiness, my advisors seem to forget I have a life sometimes.” He mutters, sitting down across from her. 

“No worries at all, I’m just happy we could have this time together.” She smiles at him, placing her napkin over her lap as her soup is set in front of her. 

He doesn’t meet her eyes, just looks down at his food. 

“Yes,” He clears his throat, still not meeting her gaze, which began to make her worry. “I just wanted to make you aware that my schedule is very unpredictable.” 

“That’s perfectly fine, I understand that.” Katara figured that his schedule wasn’t the most stable, she knew leaders were always working in a way, that they might have to drop anything at any moment. 

She wonders what could have shifted his attitude, everything seemed perfectly fine while her family and tribe were present. What could have changed? 

“We probably won’t see a lot of each other,” He continues, gaze sternly focused on the new course of dinner placed in front of him. 

Katara’s stomach begins to churn, wondering if her little incident the first night they met had bothered him more than he let on. 

That night had completely blindsided her, not at all expecting anyone to be up and moving in such late hours. The moon had made her restless, calling to her and pulling her to the nearest body of water. She hadn’t realized that nudity was such a taboo subject in the Fire Nation until her lessons on etiquette with Cheiko, that seeing anyone besides your spouse nude was extremely inappropriate. 

Katara had never thought of that, she had lived in an igloo with her entire family through most of her life, and her tribe shared community baths, so nudity was just a part of life. Their clothing was meant to keep them alive, not to keep them modest. She had thought that everything was fine between them after she snuck into his office, he seemed charming even. She had been so excited, her future husband was handsome and kind-hearted. Now, however, she was sure that must have been a rouse to fool her father.   
Yes. That must be it. 

That was the only thing she could fathom at his sudden coldness towards her. He wanted peace and to continue what his uncle had started, but her little swim in her nightgown made her seem like she had low morals. 

They ate in silence after that, Katara wondered if she should explain herself for her state of undress that night. That she truly had not meant to offend him, that she was just swimming in the only clothing she had on her at the moment. 

But as the night drew on and Katara found herself in bed, staring at the ceiling, she got angry.   
She despised Fire Nation etiquette, it put women in such a vulnerable place that they could be cast aside at any moment. Cheiko had told her of the importance of a woman’s virtue, that virginity is what gave a woman her worth, if she didn’t have that then she was used and damaged. 

Now that pissed her off. 

“That’s ridiculous.” she had practically yelled, making Cheiko bristle visibly. “Virginity is completely made up. A person’s worth is in their character! In their ability to better the world around them. Basing a person completely on if they’ve had sex or not is foolish.” 

Oh boy, Cheiko had given her an earful after that little argument. 

But Katara didn’t really care about what Cheiko had to say, she rolled over in bed to stare out the window. 

Sleep did not come easy to her that night. 

And Zuko had been right, they didn’t really see each other. She only saw him some nights during the week at dinner with his family, and he didn’t really speak to her let alone look at her. Katara wondered if what she did was really so appalling. 

She got most of her human interaction from Cheiko and her handmaids, Katara did make an effort to be friendly with her maids. They did all her work after all, it would be rude if she wasn’t. 

Asa, one of the youngest handmaids, was one of Katara’s favorites. 

Asa was a sweet girl, the same age as Katara, and she was a savior when Katara had her fill of Cheiko’s chastising. 

Katara also tried to see the children in Caldera as much as possible, trying to find excuses to go into town. She got plenty of sneers and stares from the adults around her, but it didn’t matter, because these children that she got to hug and snuggle would grow up with open minds. That’s all that she cared about.   
Each time she would come back into town, the group of children visiting her would grow, all of them so very curious about where she came from. So she began to tell them stories of her life and the tales of her people. They stare at her in wonder, and Katara wishes more than anything that she could make snow for them, but she isn’t sure how to. 

She’d have to remember to write to Pakku, surely he could instruct her. 

Instead she makes them ice and rain, they love to watch her bend, something they had never seen. In return, some of the little ones who are benders will perform for her, showing her what the little moves they’ve learned. Some can only make sparks, others can hold fire in their palms, and Katara is proud of each and every one of them. 

One evening, as Katara comes back to the palace after visiting town, Asa greets her very enthusiastically. 

“Princess Azula is requesting to eat dinner with you!” Cheiko shoots the girl a narrow look, making Asa falter a little and fall back. 

“Remember your place, young lady.” Katara rolls her eyes and eyes Asa to let her know she’s perfectly fine. 

Katara is dressed in more formal attire for dinner, wringing her hands together at the thought of eating dinner alone with the princess. The dinner with her fiance hadn’t gone well at all when she thought things were going fine, she barely had any relationship with the princess. 

However, when Katara walked into the dining room she found that she wouldn’t be alone with the princess at all. Two women about her age were seated on each side of the princess, one dressed in pink and all smiles, the other brooding heavily, with Azula smirking in the middle. 

“Kat! So glad you accepted my invitation.” Katara quirked an eyebrow at the nickname but bowed nonetheless. 

“It is an honor.” She replies automatically, remembering her lessons. 

“Come sit.” She was seated right across from the princess, the two girls at her sides. The young woman in pink turns to her quickly, grasping her hand excitedly. 

“Oh it is so exciting to meet a Water Tribe princess!” she gushes, “I’m Tylee!” 

Katara is at a loss for words on what to say back to such an enthusiastic introduction, she tries to put on a bright smile. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The brooding girl remains silent, Azula sighs and sets her cup down. 

“And this is Mai, pardon her, she’s a little shy.” The princess teases, making Mai’s eyes flicker over, annoyed, but never letting it reach the rest of her face. Katara tilted her head, this was surely to be an interesting dinner. 

Dinner was served quickly, Azula didn’t make time for idle chit-chat with the servants and quickly dismissed them. 

“Tell me,” she begins, cutting into her chicken, “How are you adjusting to life in the Fire Nation?” 

“Wonderful,” Katara lies, not wanting to come across as offensive, “Your country is very beautiful.” 

“Good to hear, just know that since we’re going to be sisters you can come to me for anything.” Azula informs, taking Katara by surprise, she spies something in the princesses eyes. A gleam that tells Katara that she knows something. 

“My brother can be quite the dum-dum.” Katara holds back a sigh, wondering how much of the situation Azula was aware of. 

“Brothers are dumb, I can agree with you there.” She tries to smile, hoping that the princess doesn’t think she’s a giant slut, who knows what Zuko said about her. 

“I don’t have any brothers, just a bunch of sisters, I always thought having a brother would be nice!” Tylee contributes gleefully, Katara only nods in return, zoning out for the rest of dinner and only speaking when spoken to. 

Great. Just great. 

She bets the whole Fire Nation knows about her brief stint in the pond, if their countries weren’t so bound on this treaty Zuko would probably send her home in shame. Katara can’t find much of an appetite, pushing her food around her plate, escaping from dinner as soon as it’s socially acceptable. 

Just as she enters the hallway to go back to her room, and hand grabs her elbow, bringing her to a halt. To Katara’s surprise it’s Azula, and only her this time. She’s suddenly afraid that she offended the princess by her lack of enthusiasm at dinner and prepares to apologize, instead she’s met with soft, but serious eyes from the young woman. 

“I noticed what’s happening,” she begins and Katara can’t help but stare down at the ground, ready for the shaming to come. “I don’t know why he’s suddenly ignoring you after being so smitten with you, I’ll talk to him.” 

“There’s no hope,” Katara says simply, making Azula arch an eyebrow, clearly needing more information. She sighs, embarrassed to have to recount the story to her future sister-in-law. 

“My first night here, before the Fire Lord had seen me yet, I went out to the gardens in my night dress because I was feeling anxious and needed some fresh air. I didn’t think that anyone would be out, but then he shows up and sees me!” Katara crosses her arms in a huff before continuing. “I didn’t know nudity and states of dress was so important to your culture, in my tribe we have communal bathing so nudity isn’t very serious, but Cheiko told me that a woman can be scorned for the rest of her life for something like this!” 

Azula stares at her for a moment befor bursting out into laughter. Well, now Katara felt more confused than ever. 

“I don’t understand, what’s funny?” 

Azula composes herself and smiles at her. 

“Listen, my brother isn’t one for traditional values. Him and my friend Mai, from dinner, used to date when they were teenagers and I know he probably doesn’t think anything less of your reputation.” 

Katara throws her arms up in frustration and relief, she was hoping that he wasn’t a virgin, that would make the beginning of their relationship in their marital bed more stressful for her. Katara wasn’t a virgin either, she certainly didn’t want to pretend to be one. 

“Well, if he isn’t upset about that then why is he ignoring me?” She honestly and truly wants nothing more than for this marriage to be successful, to reunite the four nations and show all those sweet children she met with each day that mixed nation relationships were possible. 

Azula sighs. 

“I have a hunch, but I’ll talk to him. You should talk to him too, I think he would appreciate it from you.” 

“Me?!” 

“Yes, you, you’re the one who’s marrying him.” Katara bites her lip, thinking about it for a moment before agreeing. Her father had given her advice before her departure, his thoughts on how to have a good marriage. 

“Remember, even if there isn’t romance, you can be the best of friends. A partner you can rely on. Honesty and open communication is the key to a successful partnership.” He had said, she couldn’t disagree with that. 

“Okay,” She agreed, “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Good.” 

“If he’ll make time for me.” She adds pointedly, making Azula chuckle. 

“Fair enough,” Azula loops her arm through Katara’s, guiding her the opposite way down the hallway from her room. “Now, let’s get some dessert. I can bully the pastry chef into making me anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula tries to be helpful, but she's still a little shit. I have a soft spot in my heart for her and I really wanted what's best for her, if I have the chance I usually try to rewrite her fate and help her escape Ozai's abuse, she has so much she can accomplish. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guy's liked seeing things from Katara's point of view! Any guesses on what's actually troubling our dear Zuko? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
